The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus having a locating feature for mounting an object or component to a base, and more specifically, but not by limitation, to a data storage device having a locating feature for mounting a component such as an actuator assembly to a base of the data storage device.
In a data storage system example, various components are mounted to a base deck or base plate of a data storage device. For example, fasteners (such as screws, bolts, rivets, and the like) can be utilized to mount components including, but not limited to, an actuator, a head stack assembly, a disc stack, a voice coil motor, a circuit board, and/or a cover, to a base of the data storage device. In many instances, it is essential that the component(s) are precisely located on the base using a mounting engagement having sufficient strength characteristics. For example, operational specifications of the data storage device often require that the mounting engagement between the components) and the base has sufficient rigidity, stiffness, and/or vibration damping characteristics while also enabling the component(s) to be accurately placed and maintained on the base.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.